In valves for direct gasoline injection, a precise metering of the injected fuel quantity must be ensured even at high switching dynamics and high injection pressures. In conventional solenoid valve systems, the actuator used to drive the valve needle must apply high forces, which causes the switching dynamics to deteriorate. To enable injection even at pressures above 20 MPa, the smallest possible valve seat diameter is usually selected. However, this results in a reduced effective hydraulic surface and a very small remaining installation space for situating the injection holes of the injection nozzle. The resulting small flow cross section in the valve seat of the opened valve additionally results in unwanted reduction or throttling of the injection pressure.
This conventional approach is therefore only insufficiently suitable for use at further increased injection pressures, such as those required to reduce particle emissions in the exhaust gas.